A Little Fun
by KitsuneAlexandra
Summary: Harry and Draco are dating. Only the slytherins know, but wait! The Gryffindors know too! No one has a problem with it, except for a certain Hufflepuff. Originally intended to be a oneshot, so the summary and ratings have changed. Sorry!
1. Chapter 1

A Little Fun  
  
Harry followed Ron and Hermione out of the Transfiguration classroom. They were arguing, as usual. The group were passing an abandoned classroom, when a pair of arms shot out and pulled Harry in. Neither Ron nor Hermione noticed.  
  
"Nice of you to join me." Draco whispered in his ear, sending shivers down his spine. He wrapped his arms around Harry, and he did the same.  
  
"It was, wasn't it." Harry smirked.  
  
"Wipe that smirk off your face, Potter, or I'll have tokiss it off." Draco 'threatened'.  
  
"Is that supposed to make me want to stop?" he demanded. Draco smiled evily and leaned forward.  
  
Moans filled the room. When the kiss ended, Hary had somehow lost his robes and shirt and Draco's robes were on the floor. Then, the bell rang. Harry groaned and Draco smirked.  
  
"See you later, Potter." Draco said. He put his robes on and walked out of the room. Harry grabbed his shirt and pulled it on, as well as his robes. Then he walked out to Divination, cursing Draco under his breath.  
  
A/N: You like? First fic without Charlotte. Sad, but I'm dealing now. Well, please review. 


	2. Chapter 2

After Divination, Harry went to his dorm. He looked through his trunk. Finding what he was looking for, he put it on and left Gryffindor Tower.  
  
Draco was in the library, searching for a Potions book. All of a sudden, he was grabbed and dragged under a cloak.  
  
"Hey," Harry whispered.  
  
"Harry! Wha-"Draco protested.  
  
"Shh! We're under my invisibility cloak. Don't make so much noise." Harry whispered. Draco blinked.  
  
"Oh," he said sheepishly.  
  
Draco and Harry walked down to the Slytherin Common Room. They got out from under the cloak and started making out on the couch. (A/N: Sorry, no detail this time!)  
  
"Hey guys!" Pansy interrupted.  
  
Harry and Draco broke apart, blushing.  
  
"Hi Pans." Harry smiled. Pansy grinned.  
  
"I know you two are in love with each other, and I know you two are dating, but do you have to do that here? I mean, look around you."  
  
"Hey you three. Harry, Draco, great show. Harry, I have a question. Are you ever going to tell anyone outside of Slytherin? Weasley and Granger are looking for you. They have your map with them too." Blaise said. He sat in the chair across from Harry and Draco, pulling Pansy on his lap. Harry shot.  
  
"Holy shit! Uh, bye guys. I gotta go. Draco, can you keep my cloak for me? I'll come to get it soon enough. Bye!" Harry kissed Draco on the cheek, waved to Blaise and Pansy, and ran out.  
  
"There you are Harry! We've been looking for you. Where have you been?" Hermione fussed over him. Harry smirked.  
  
"Just a prank on the Slytherins. Lets go." Harry turned, missing Ron and Hermione's knowing looks.  
  
"So you were making out with Draco again?" Ron asked. Harry froze.  
  
"How...? When...?" He collected himself. "How did you find out?"  
  
Ron smirked. "You didn't really think we wouldn't notice, did you? Really, Harry. Give us more credit then that. You two have been dating for almost two months. You get mad every time someone calls him a ferret. All of Gryffindor knows. No one has a problem with it."  
  
"You guys don't hate me?" Harry whispered.  
  
"Of course not Harry! You really thought that? We would never hurt you like that. Now, I want to go lecture Draco to take good care of you. Do you have the Slytherin password?" Hermione asked.  
  
Harry smirked and led them to the door to the common room. "Evil Hufflepuffs," he said clearly.  
  
"Evil Hufflepuffs?" Hermione asked. Ron was laughing.  
  
"Yup!" said Harry. "Are you coming?"  
  
"Hi Harry! Wait. Why are you two here?" Pansy asked.  
  
"Hey Pans. Hermione's here to tell Draco to be good to me, and Ron is here to back her up. They figured it out, and never bothered to tell me! Apparently, all of Gryffindor knows. Evil Gryffindors," he muttered that last bit.  
  
A/N: Okay, bad place to stop. However, I am typing this during lunch, and have been sitting here for the past, what, thirty minutes? Oh, well. Click the pretty little button down there and review!  
  
Next Chapter:  
  
Hermione lectures Draco.  
  
There is a game of Truth and Dare.  
  
And during that game....find out next chapter! Mwahaha! 


	3. Chapter 3

Pansy heard the last comment and had to stifle her giggles.  
  
"Back so soon, Harry? Oh. Hello. Um, why exactly are you here?" asked Draco. He looked puzzled. (Hell, he was puzzled!)  
  
Hermione smiled sweetly. Everyone suddenly felt very, very bad for Draco.

"Be nice, Hermione," Harry whispered. She smirked and dragged Draco to a corner of the room. Draco could be seen nodding meekly to her.

(Break here. It won't show up.)

"Okay. Well, to start with. Don't you _dare_ hurt him, Draco Malfoy. I may be a girl, but never forget that I can hurt you. And if you so much as make him sad, I will." Draco gulped audibly at her tone, and Hermione had to stop a grin from forming. She knew she wouldn't really hurt him, Harry loved him too much. But he didn't have to know that, did he?  
  
"Y-yes ma'am," he stuttered.  
  
"Good. Now, don't you even _think_ about taking him to Voldemort. I will have your head. If any Slytherin so much as pokes him too hard, there will be dire consequences. Now then!" Hermione said clapping her hands, "why don't we go over to the rest of the group. And do stop shaking!"

(Break here, too.)

Everyone stared at the two people who walked over. Hermione looked as though she was about to laugh, while Draco was still shaking. Harry walked over to him and wrapped his arms around him.  
  
"Are you okay, love?" he whispered. Draco gave a small, shaky smile.  
  
"Of course. Gra-er, Hermione is just a very scary person," Draco said. Hermione stuck her tongue at him while everyone else (but Draco and Harry) laughed.  
  
"I know!" Pansy exclaimed. "Let's play Truth or Dare! I'd like to see what you two will do, and I would love to know more of your secrets!"  
  
"More?" Ron asked.  
  
"Er, that is, all of your secrets. I only know Harry's currently. Oh, and that thing with Aragog. And Fluffy. But other than that, nothing that has to do with you. Except for the Polyjuice Potion thing." Pansy said hastily.  
  
"You told them that?!" Ron shrieked. "How could you tell them I'm afraid of spiders?"  
  
"I didn't. I just told them that there was a giant spider named Aragog that tried to eat us in second year. You told them that you were afraid of spiders." Harry said rationally. Ron looked ready to kill people.  
  
"That is an excellent idea, Pansy! So, who starts?" Hermione said, diverting Ron from murdering everyone in the room.  
  
"I will. Harry, truth or dare?" Draco asked.  
  
"Well, I feel like sitting here (he was on Draco's lap) for a while, so truth."  
  
"Why the hell do you always go looking for trouble? Some day you're going to get hurt!"  
  
"I don't go looking for trouble," said Harry, nettled. "Trouble usually finds _me_." [1]  
  
"Alright, alright. Your turn."  
  
"Pans. Truth or dare?" Harry turned to Pansy.  
  
"Dare."  
  
Harry smirked. So did Blaise, Draco, Ron, and Hermione. They all knew it was a bad idea to tempt him.  
  
"I dare you to make out with Blaise for a minute," he said simply. It was the first dare, it _had_ to be simple. Besides, he knew they liked each other, they just didn't realize it.  
  
After that was done, Pansy turned to Hermione. "Hermione-"  
  
"Call me 'Mione, please. Most of my friends do."  
  
Pansy, Blaise, Draco, and Harry smiled. Ron, being Ron, grinned.  
  
"Alright, 'Mione. Truth or dare?"  
  
"Um...dare."  
  
"Tomorrow morning, I want you to blow Professor Snape a kiss at breakfast." Hermione turned bright red. The Slytherins and Harry laughed.  
  
"Good one, Pans!" Harry told her.  
  
"Thanks Harry."  
  
"Arg! You have _got_ to be kidding!" Ron exclaimed.  
  
"Nope!" Pansy laughed. "We will reconvene tomorrow evening, say, six o'clock?"  
  
"Alright. Same rules apply. No telling anyone it was a dare. If some idiot changes the password, let one of us know, okay?" Harry said to the group. Everyone nodded. "Then let's go to bed."  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione got under the Invisibility Cloak and walked to the Gryffindor Common Room.

**[1] Who can tell me what Harry Potter book this was from? Whoever tells me first (or if there are two in a row on the same day, I_'_ll send it to both of you) will get the next chapter in their email as soon as I write it, and the next chapter dedicated to them! I'm gonna be doing this with all my multi-chapter stories, and for every chapter. Have fun, and don't forget to put your email in your review!**

**_So. What do you think? Please let me know!_**

**_Next chapter:_**

The thing at breakfast. Duh.

Maybe Ron/Hermione-ness.

Maybe Blaise/Pansy-ness.

More good ol' Draco/Harry-ness!

Maybe a prank on Snape.

**_There are no promises on the 'maybe_' _ones._**


End file.
